Stan y los siete rubios
by maestro jedi
Summary: Por que una persona puede tocar de diferente forma la vida de un sin fin has personas a lo largo de su vida,editado gracias a la ayuda de SirenitaMisty por tu ayuda ,espero que les guste y por el momento sigo en busca de un Beta
1. Chapter 1

Alguien lo odiaba haya arriba, definitivamente lo odiaba, joder, después de todo el puto proyecto tenía que estar completo a más tardar a las ocho de la mañana, esa era su jodido problema que le aquejaba mentalmente, y para aumentar, la presión del chingado asunto, solamente le quedaban cuatro horas y media para que saliera el sol.

— Rrrrrr —gruñó el azabache, pegándole a la mesa de su cocina por quinta ocasión ¿cómo mierdas habían terminado el y Butters haciendo el trabajo de equipo solos? No se suponía que el idiota de Craig y el imbécil de Clyde estaban en su maldito equipo, carajo cuando agarrara a Clyde le partiría su culo a la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Quieres otro café? —preguntó Butters con una sonrisa en sus labios, intentando relajar el ambiente.

— Si —fue lo único que respondió el chico visiblemente molesto intentando no descargar toda su ira acumulada sobre su compañero de equipo.

Suspiró algo cansado, al instante de sonreír, al menos había alguien que le apoyaba en esos momentos, miró más desanimado aun la mesa de la cocina, ese maldito proyecto nunca quedaría a tiempo ¿Por qué diablos habían elegido la batalla de Gettysburg? ¿Por qué jodida idea eligió esa batalla? Debió a ver elegido algo más fácil, pero no se había confiado gracias a las lindas palabras de apoyo de Donovan, con como el botín de Boston o la compra de Luisiana, pero no había elegido la maldita batalla de Gettysburg.

El tema de por sí era bastante complicado y extenso, más aun por sus múltiples características y contradicciones entre sí, miró su ordenador, llevaba setenta paginas terminadas, algunos dirían que era suficiente, pero él no estaba seguro de eso, le faltaban bastantes cosas, en especial referente a las acciones de las unidades más destacadas entre ellas las que habían participaron en los combates decisivos en la batalla y su relevancia en si durante la guerra civil estadunidense, más teniendo en cuenta lo detallista que solía ser su maestro de historia.

— Aquí tienes —exclamo el rubio dejando una pequeña taza de café a su lado del escritorio.

— Gracias —musitó el pelinegro mientras bebía un poco del humeante brebaje, mirando a su compañero que de nueva cuenta se ponía a teclear algunas cosas en su computadora.

Suspiro cansado, al menos Butters le estaba ayudando con las gráficas e imágenes, sonrió sutilmente, era algo extraño de ver, ahí tenían al chico menos notable de toda la preparatoria park, desvelándose para terminar su proyecto de equipo, y donde estaban los otros dos dizque más responsables integrantes del mismo, conociéndolos ambos en algún lupanar de mala muerte, si es que Craig no había conseguido alguna nueva golfa en el gueto donde vivía Kenny, como en el último trabajo de equipo.

— Te ves algo cansado —inquirió el rubio mirándolo seriamente después de algunos minutos de observación detenidamente.

— Lo estoy —contesto el chico — pero si no terminamos este proyecto, el hijo de puta de Jones nos reprobara, sabes cómo es el muy pendejo —gruñó el azabache apretándose el puente de la nariz.

— Cierto —respondió el rubio — pero deberías irte a dormir un rato —comento mientras se ponía de pie — A ver déjame a mí terminar esto – enfatizo - mientras tú te recuestas un rato en el sofá —comento el rubio mientras apartaba al azabache de la computadora — duerme al menos unas dos horas, te levantare en un rato para que tú me releves después ¿de acuerdo? – explico con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Pero! —reclamó el azabache.

— Sin peros —respondió el rubio mientras lo acompañaba al sofá — anda acuéstate — inquirió mas enérgicamente.

Stan soltó un pequeño gruño ante la orden recibida, ni si quiera se había recostó dos minutos, cuando simplemente cayó rendido ante el cansancio, durmió como no lo había hecho en algún tiempo, en realidad la escuela lo estaba matando un poco, pero a un contra su fatiga escucho un leve tecleo, que casi parecía venir de lo más profundo de su mente, era como un arrullo celestial, y el tiempo simplemente voló una vez que había cerrado sus ojos.

Algunas horas después — Stan es hora de irnos —enfatizó una voz bastante lejana — vamos muévete - replico la voz - que se nos hace tarde —gruñó una voz bastante conocida mientras su cuerpo era sacudido con leve violencia — levántate por favor —gritó el chico pegándole algo brusco en el pecho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?—preguntó el azabache abriendo pesadamente los ojos.

— Que te levantes – recrimino el rubio - tenemos ocho minutos para tomar el autobús o nos dejara atrás —inquirió el rubio mostrándole su reloj — así que muévete — enfatizo Butters mientras lo tiraba del sillón, sin querer al sacudir un poco más fuerte de lo debido a su compañero.

Esa había sido una de las mañanas más agitadas de toda su vida, el informe había sido entregado a la hora, y todo para que finalmente, el señor Jones simplemente le diera una hojeada rápida y argumentara que lo leería más tarde, dejando a la mayoría de la clase con el suspenso en la boca, en cuanto al resto de su equipo, Craig no había ido ese día a la escuela, según su hermana menor tenía un problema estomacal algo delicado, bueno según Ruby tenia diarrea explosiva; en cuanto a Clyde, bueno Clyde no se sabía nada de él, según Kenny estaba de camino a Arkansas o algo parecido, pero todos eran solamente rumores de corredor.

Unas horas después junto a las máquinas de café en el patio oriental casi al borde de las canchas de voleibol.

- Toma –- exclamo el azabache sonriendo sosteniente dos cafés en sus manos.

— Gracias —dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su vaso de las manos de su compañero y sorbía un poco de su contenido.

— No gracias a ti —respondió el pelinegro revolviéndole levemente el cabello, en una leve jugarreta cariñosa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio completamente apenado ante la actitud juguetona del azabache.

— Por ayudarme, si no fuera por ti, no hubiéramos terminado el trabajo a tiempo – exclamo sonriendo - además dudo mucho que hubiera llegado a la escuela en horario —inquirió dándole de nueva cuenta un pequeño sorbo a su café, estaba realmente bueno en realidad.

— Eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera en mi lugar – intento restarle importancia, tomando un poco de su café para recuperar un poco los nervios ante los comentarios de su amigo - no fue nada en especial —fue lo único que logro inquirir después.

— Yo no estaría tan seguro —enfatizó Stan dándole una palmadita en su espalda — por este día fuiste mi ángel de la guardia — susurro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla — quizás algún día yo te pueda devolver el favor —dijo mientras se alegaba en dirección del edificio principal, mientras tarareaba una canción The Who.

Dejando tras de sí, a un pequeño rubio sonrojado y con un café derramándose levemente sobre la nieve recién caída de ese frio día noviembre, aunque si el chico tenía que ser sincero ni el frio más intenso podría congelar ese pequeño sentimiento que se empezaba a formar en su tibio corazón, mientras empezaban sus mejillas a cubrir de rojo carmesí.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek Tweake miró con aprensión los patines en línea con los que competiría ese día en la carrera de relevos extremos de la ciudad, en realidad sentía un pánico inmenso ante la idea de caerse sobre el pavimento y rasparse las rodillas o peor a un dislocarse un hombro o una pierna o si se quedaba parapléjico o se rompía la cabeza o se sacaba un ojo

Respiró agitadamente en su bolsa de papel, demasiada presión eso era demasiada presión

— Relájate Tweek —exclamó alguien detrás de él, mientras le daba una pequeña palmadita en su espalda

— Perroooo ssssiii ffaalllll…..oooo —inquirió bastante nervioso — es dema..siaaaa…pressioon — inquirió más nervioso aún

— Lo harás bien de eso estoy seguro—exclamó su compañero de equipo — quizás sea yo el que lo arruine todo —continuó sobándose levemente la pierna

— ¿Aun te duele? —preguntó el chico algo apenado olvidándose momentáneamente de sus propios temores ante el visible malestar de su "amigo"

— Algo —exclamó el azabache haciendo un par de sentadillas

— Es culpa mía —inquirió el rubio de ojos avioletados abrazándose el mismo en posición india

— Eso no es verdad —exclamó el azabache estirándose un poco mas — Y tú lo sabes

— Si no fuera por mí, Scott nunca te hubiera dado ese golpe en primer lugar —replicó el rubio

— Scott me pegó porque es un bruto — replicó el chico sonriendo — de por si me hubiera pegado igual, a un que tu no estuvieras en mi equipo — reflexiono mientras algo tronaba ligeramente en su pierna — Además no le hubiera permitido a ese idiota seguir insultándote, te conozco desde hace años, así que sé muy bien que tú no eres un fenómeno adicto a la cafeína — dijo el chico seriamente

Tweek simplemente se sonrojo ante ese comentario ¿por qué Stan le hablaba tan familiarmente? no es que no fueran amigos, pero el pequeño rubio, nunca imagino que el capitán del equipo de futbol lo estimara de esa forma tan cercana

**Flash back**

_Tweek Tweake había sido asignado como el compañero de Stan Marsh para la carrera de relevos extremos de ese año, lo que había ocasionado que casi toda la clase se riera a todo pulmón sobre el hecho de que el capitán del equipo de futbol hiciera pareja una de las personas menos atléticas de toda la preparatoria era un acontecimiento único_

_Incluso sin las burlas o los señalamientos entre susurros, ser la pareja de Stan en la carrera de relevos era sumamente estresante para el rubio, después de todo Stan era tan atlético y el a duras penas terminaba el circuito para correr durante las clases de gimnasia_

— _Espero no decepcionarte —dijo el azabache mientras lo ayudaba a estirar al rubio durante el estiramiento por equipos_

— _Agh —replicó el rubio algo avergonzado — n…o di..g...a… e...s.o — inquirió — el que va aver..gon..zarte soy. yo, eso es se..guro y l.. no .po..dde..mos..tar m..i cara .e.n púb..lico y tendré qu..e vivir….e…n…. e…l .e., .con.. l..as a…rdilla..s el res..to de m..i ..v.. — contestó el chico agitándose de sobre manera_

— —_Tweek, cálmate— inquirió el azabache — respira — repuso — eso es respira otra vez — inquirió al momento de ver al rubio volver a respirar hondamente — una vez más — exclamó_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Aun se sentía apenado de haber avergonzado a Stan de esa manera, incluso esa vez tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería ante su ataque de pánico, pero esa no había sido la única vez en que Stan se había mostrado bastante caballeroso hacia su persona

**Flash Back**

_Según el señor Smith la carrera de relevos extremos seria en dos modalidades, uno en bicicleta y otro en patines en línea, como parte del concurso anual de deportes extremo en el valle de South Park, promovido por parte de la alcaldía de la ciudad_

— _Te dije que podías hacerlo —enfatizó el chico mirando el cronometro — con un poco de practica podrás mejorar tu tiempo —exclamó mostrándole su tiempo, el cual no estaba mal, había hecho las cuatro vueltas en quince minutos con dieciséis segundos, un tiempo bastante bueno mas a un teniendo en cuenta que el rubio no se podía concentrar en lo que hacía, dado la atención y las porras que le echaba el azabache cada vez que pasaba a su lado, incluso parecía mirarlo de una forma bastante intensa cada vez que el rubio patinaba a su lado_

— _Así que es verdad que haces equipo con el fenómeno ese —inquirió una voz detrás de ellos_

— _Scott —replicó el azabache_

— _Marsh —exclamó retadoramente el recién llegado_

— _Creí a ver olido carroña pero al parecer ese olor provenía de ti —replicó el azabache mirando seriamente al moreno_

— _Desearas no haber dicho eso cuando barramos contigo el piso durante la carrera de relevos —repuso el más alto mirándolo arrogantemente — bueno a ti y a tu fenómeno ese —repuso mientras ponía una mano sobre el rubio que simplemente se agito ante esa acción_

— _Déjalo en paz Scott —repuso enérgicamente el azabache_

— _Oblígame —replicó el moreno al instante de sentir un golpe en su costado_

— _Te dije que lo dejaras —repuso el azabache — esto es entre tú y yo recuerdas —inquirió viendo al moreno en el piso_

— _Oh claro —exclamó el chico pegándole de lleno en la espinilla derecha_

— _Hijo de puta —gruñó el azabache arrodillándose ante el dolor_

— _Eres tan débil Marsh —inquirió el moreno mirándolo fríamente mientras lo agarraba entre sus brazos — y ahora a terminar con la competencia —replicó apretando al chico bruscamente_

— _ARG —gritó el chico al sentir la presión_

_Tweek solo podía observar con horror la escena que se desarrollaba ante el ¿Qué diablos se suponía que él podía hacer? ¿Qué? Era la cuestión que su mente le repetía una y otra y otra vez, aun que simplemente ver sufrir al chico que lo había defendido era el doble de duro para el_

_Después de todo muy pocas personas en su vida lo habían defendido, sus padres Craig, Token debes en cuando y ahora Stan, y el que había hecho por esas personas que mostraban a un que sea un mínimo de preocupación_

_Nunca sabría qué fue lo que le paso, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre ese tipo llamado Scott, intentado detener el apretón que le proporcionaba ese animal a su amigo_

**Fin del flash back**

Gracias al cielo por el policía que los vio, o mejor dicho que les grito, haciendo que su agresor se esfumara, dándole la oportunidad al rubio de que pudiera llevar a su compañero a emergencias, todavía se apenaba al recordar, como el oficial le había dicho que en realidad había sido todo un héroe por su acción, según el oficial no cualquier persona saltaría sobre alguien que lo sobrepasaba en tamaño y peso y mucho menos en patines en línea

El Tweek Tweake todo un héroe, sonrió levemente ante ese hecho, ser llamado un héroe por un oficial de policía o los paramédicos de emergencias era tan diferente a ser catalogado como el "fenómeno"

— Estás listo —inquirió el azabache montándose sobre su bicicleta

— Si —repuso el rubio mirando tranquilamente a su amigo, después de todo era solamente una carrera para divertirse no, además ganar no era lo importante, después de todo Stan ya le había dado algo a un mejor que un trofeo chapado en oro, el simplemente lo había convertido en todo un

"**HEROE"**


	3. Chapter 3

Philip caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos de la preparatoria, miró angustiado su reloj ¡por San Jorge! tan solo le quedaban dos minutos para llegar a su salón, o si no miss Margaret lo castigaría

Sonrió levemente sólo una pequeña vuelta en el siguiente corredor y le faltarían tres salones para llegar, o al menos eso pensó al instante de golpear de lleno con alguien enfrente, lo que ocasionó que el rubio cayera de espaldas soltando con ello su mochila de mano y los dos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca

— Fíjate por dónde vas —gruñó una voz bastante seca mientras el dueño de la misma se quedaba viendo al chico que a duras penas intentaba ponerse de pie — asqueroso franchute de mierda —replicó violentamente mientras levantaba al rubio del suelo con una sola mano

El chico a duras penas logro aferrarse ah esa poderosa extremidad más parecido al zarpa de un oso que al brazo de una persona, antes de sentir un leve tirón sobre su camisa lo cual ocasionó que la misma empezara a marcarle la parte posterior del cuello ante la presión ejercida sobre la tela

— Inmigrante ilegal de mierda — culebreo el pelirrojo bastante violento — los de tu clase sólo son escoria — enfatizó violentamente

— Suéltalo —exclamó una voz detrás de ambos chicos — o si no te las veras conmigo Mitch —

— Caappitttan —exclamó el afroamericano algo nervioso al ver al capitán de futbol americano de la escuela mirándolo seriamente

— ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no molestes a los estudiantes? —preguntó el más alto

— Pero el imbécil fue el que inicio —replicó el chico zarandeando un poco al rubio — él me choco en primer lugar

— ¿En serio? —preguntó el joven Marsh

— Si —repuso Mitch bastante convencido — vamos gusano dile al capitán lo que él quiere escuchar —replicó soltando al chico sobre el piso, ocasionando que el rubio volviera a caer sobre su trasero

— Ya es suficiente Mitch —exclamó el capitán del equipo acercándose al rubio — ahora lárgate de aquí antes que decía decirle lo que paso a la señorita WinSock —

El castaño simplemente se alejó de ahí refunfuñando, ante la amenaza expresada, por que se preocupaba tanto su adorado capitán por esa escoria, algo había de ver ahí, según Tracey, su capitán parecía disfrutar estar rodeado de esa clase de chicos, chicos que parecían más rameras inmundas que hombres, y si lo que decía Tracey era verdad, y Stan era un maldito pitoloco, sacudió la cabeza violentamente, eso será imposible

Después de todo estaba hablando de Stan Marsh, capitán del equipo campeón de los últimos dos años, su "amigo" podía tener a cualquier mujerzuela que quisiera, no tenía que andar rogando por el amor de un pirujo sidoso de mierda

De regreso con el ingles

Philip miró algo nervioso al chico que en esos momentos le estaba ayudando a recoger sus cosas del suelo

— Gracias —enfatizó algo sonrojado ante la valentía mostrada por ese chico, aun que pesándolo bien Stan era conocido por su forma caballerosa de dirigirse o actuar con las demás estudiantes y profesores en general

— De nada —exclamó el chico rascándose algo apenado la nuca — creo que es todo no —repuso el chico entregándole los dos libros, mientras que el rubio simplemente asentía — ¿entonces te diriges al salón ciento veinte cuatro verdad? —preguntó el chico

— Así es —respondió el rubio — ¿Cómo lo supisteis?— preguntó con curiosidad

— Porque estamos en esa misma clase, en realidad para estos momentos ya abra empezado, así que si queremos entrar será mejor inventar una buena escusa para miss Margaret —repuso el chico

Miss Margaret no puso objeción ante la excusa expuesta por el mejor deportista de toda la preparatoria, si Stanley Marsh decía que se les había hecho tarde por tener una pequeña conversación con el profesor de biología, ella estaba segura que así había sido la cosa, después de todo Stanley era uno de los pocos chicos íntegros que jamás en su vida le podría mentir a una profesora tan descaradamente

Algunas semanas después…

El azabache miró algo preocupado sus notas, no había duda que su promedio no era el que debía ser, en especial en gramática, la clase de miss Margaret no era en si mala, simplemente que por más que lo intentaba la gramática no era su fuerte, miró desanimado sus notas, deportes era obvio que la tuviera excelente, historia igual, gracias en parte por la ayuda de Butters, el cual en esos momentos pasaba caminando muy a gusto a un lado de Kenny, la estrella del equipo de atletismo, el moreno sonrió un poco, ante la sola imagen

"_ten cuidado McCormigk_" —pensó al instante que miraba como ambos rubios se tomaban de las manos "_ese chico no será tan fácil de dominar como tú crees_" —volvió a pensar mientras seguía revisando sus notas

Regresando a su problema, si no sacaba un diez en su siguiente examen de gramática, tendría que pasar el verano en clases de regularización, y por ende se perdería completa la temporada de beisbol, volvió a tomar un poco de café, sonrió al ver que Tweek se sentaba a su lado

— Hola —inquirió el rubio mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado

— Hola, veo que ya puedes hablar conmigo, sin usar las palabras es demasiada presión —exclamó el azabache sonriendo

— No a un es demasiada presión —inquirió el rubio intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír — ya en serio, si es un p..o.c…o ext.r..añ…o que ya no t….iemb…...e mucho a la hora de —…hh.. —exclamó mientras tomaba su café, logrando de nueva cuenta tranquilizarse

La conversación fluyó un poco hasta que el azabache le preguntó si ya había empezado a salir con alguien, lo que ocasionó que el rubio simplemente se le cortara la respiración ante la presión del comentario

— Respira —repuso el chico — respira —continuó — nadie te está presionando recuerda, tú no tienes que sentirte presionado. Además si mal no recuerdo tienes un trofeo en tu casa que demuestra que puedes dominar a la presión, o no es así, campeón de la carrera de deportes extremos de este año

El rubio avioletado simplemente se sonrojo ante el comentario, después lentamente intento desviar el tema en respecto a ese asunto, algo penoso para él, había ganado al final, más aun le había ganado a ese mastodonte de Scott, el cual había quedado en segundo lugar, e incluso le había ganado a Craig el cual había hecho pareja con Red, la capitana del equipo de ciclismo femenil, en si la carrera había sido un acontecimiento en pocas palabras extremo

Pip dejo su libro momentáneamente a un lado, era su imaginación o alguien se había sentado frente a él ¿Quién podría ser? A esa hora la biblioteca casi siempre permanecía bastante vacía

Tres semanas después…

Pip miró a Stan continuar respondiendo a ese examen de práctica que el mismo le había puesto hacer, después de comprometerse a ayudarlo a pasar de grado hace unos días atrás — necesito tu ayuda — había sido lo único que el azabache había dicho mientras lo miraba fijamente lo que ocasiono que el Ingles simplemente no supiera que decir — por favor —rogó el chico con ojitos de borrego y eso había sido todo para que el rubio se decidiera a prestarle su ayuda

Algunos días después con razón Tweek le había mandado ese mensaje tan enigmático al siguiente día, ahora si podía entender el significado de las siglas TCCLMC, lo que según la traducción de su amigo era "_ten cuidado con las mujeres celosas_" y vaya que esas dos semanas habían sido de cuidado

Stan en si era un magnifico alumno, lo malo era a veces su poca o nula atención, y el montón de mujeres que descaradamente se le insinuaban incluso a fuera de los baños para hombres, hasta la jefa de porristas la linda Juliet, le había propuesto presentarle a la segunda en la línea de mando de las porristas y pasar toda una hora con la chica en cuestión, si el británico le ayudaba a llevar a Stan a un baile hace como cuatro noches, es obvio que el europeo se negó, ganándose una fuerte cachetada por parte de la animadora, y su aparente odio hacia él

— No entiendo esta parte —gruñó el azabache, logrando sacar de su letargo mental al rubio

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —preguntó Pip

— Esto —replicó el moreno señalando una de las reglas gramaticales referente a la los signos

— O vamos es bastante fácil —inquirió el rubio — mira aquí es este y aquí es este otro —musito señalando donde estaba el error

— Para ti, sí —repuso el moreno — tú eres un genio —inquirió inflando las mejillas

— Yo no soy un genio — enfatizó el rubio

— Tus calificaciones dicen lo contrario —replicó el chico

— Es solo cuestión de que estudio mucho y pongo atención, todos pueden hacerlo, hasta el capitán del equipo de futbol —exclamó el chico lo que ocasiono que el azabache se riera ante la ocurrencia de su amigo

Philip miró nerviosamente su reloj faltaban diez minutos para el final de las clases, y Stan no había salido, según le había dicho el azabache ese día era el examen que desidia si tenía que ir a regularización o no, de nuevo miró su reloj, porque diablos no salía

Algunos segundos después, un chico a duras penas salía caminando mientras una gigantesca sombra de pesadumbres se cernía sobre de el

— ¿Tan mal te fue? —preguntó el rubio mirando preocupado a su alumno

— Pip no sé qué hacer —inquirió el azabache mirando hacia el suelo

— Vamos no te pudo ir tan mal —replicó el otro — quizás si estudias un poco más, y yo te ayudo podrás hacer otro examen y …. —dijo o al menos intento decirlo, antes de recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Stan

— Lo que dijo es que no sé a dónde diablos te voy a llevar a comer como agradecimiento — pase mi prueba con un noventa y ocho, soy el quinto de mi clase — dijo con orgullo el azabache mientras sonreía

— En serio felicidades — repuso el chico algo sonrojado

— Y sabes que es lo mejor — exclamó el chico mientras lo abrazaba un poco

— ¿Qué? — preguntó el rubio más sonrojado si se podía

— Que hice un nuevo amigo — enfatizó el mariscal mientras empezaba a caminar — ahora si me permite lo voy a invitar a comer — exclamó con una sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo que el chico simplemente se sonrojo casi al borde de que su cara le explotara por el sonroja miento

Mientras unos cuantos pasos más atrás

— No eres más que un maldito mamaputos —replicó una voz ácidamente mientras le pegaba a un casillero dejándole una fuerte abolladura en el exterior


	4. Chapter 4

Gary dejo su maleta a un lado de la cama, mientras suspiraba algo cansado, de nueva cuenta en ese pueblito montañés alegado de la mano de dios, suspiro pesadamente mientras observaba ese viejo cuarto, al menos su abuela había mantenido su habitación como él lo había dejado la última vez que la había visitado, ¿Cuánto tiempo había sido de aquello? unos dos años no

— Gary tienes visitas —exclamó una voz algo rasposa del otro lado de la puerta

— Voy —repuso el chico mientras se cambiaba la camisa, la cual se había ensuciado un poco durante el vieja en autobús desde Utah

¿Quién podría visitarle en su primer día de haber llegado de nueva cuenta a South Park? Se preguntó el chico mentalmente, mirando con curiosidad por el ojillo de la puerta, una leve sonrisa se mostro en sus labios al ver quiénes eran sus visitas

La plática había sido amena, hacía tiempo que no veía a ninguno, si seguían en contacto por MSN o Facebook, pero no era lo mismo, que estar ahí conversando alegremente los cuatro como en los viejos tiempos

— ¿Y entonces ganasteis la carrera? — preguntó Gary bastante asombrado, ante la actitud que Tweek había tomado en esa ocasión

— Bu…no Scotts.e r.e..i..o de mi .y b..ue.n.o yo qu..er.ía —repuso antes de tomar su café — darle una lección, mas por lo que le hizo a Stan —murmuró el chico algo sonrojado

— ¿Competisteis en el equipo de Stan? —preguntó el mormón algo sorprendido

— Ajam — repuso el chico volviendo a tomar su café

— Competir —prácticamente el gano la carrera — si hubierais visto la cara de Craig cuando Tweek lo rebaso en los últimos cien metros, fue poesía pura —inquirió Butters sonriendo

— Yo prefiero la foto que le tomo Kenny ah el mastodonte de Scott, mas a un ante la rabia de ese idiota de Mitch — murmuro el ingles

Gary simplemente se quedó cayó, Stan ¿Por qué toda la vida en ese pueblo parecía girar en torno del azabache? Que era él, el centro mismo de esa retrograda y aburrida vida montañesa

— ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer? —preguntó Pip mirando tranquilamente a su amigo

— Bueno como sabrán, por mis correos, mis padres decidieron irse a predicar a Sudamérica, y bueno mis demás hermanos se quedaron en casa de mis tías en Utah, y dado que yo no quería quedarme con ellas, era regresar a South Park a casa de la abuela o enlistarme en el ejército durante dos años — inquirió el chico

— Me alegro que eligieras regresar, a en listarte — repuso Butters con una pequeña sonrisa

Unas semanas después en medio del gueto…

Gary sintió la mugrienta pared detrás de él ¿por qué mierda lo perseguían? él prácticamente no les había hecho nada, simplemente se estaba ganando la vida

Su abuela había sido bastante explicita, si quería quedarse con ella, tenía que salir y predicar la palabra de dios, ósea cada dos días tenía que ponerse pantalones y zapatos negros, camisa blanca con corbata negra, cargar su maletín donde iba su biblia y hacer una ronda por la ciudad poniendo especial ímpetu en el gueto, intentando encontrar alguna conversión, algo difícil, en sí mismo, mas a un para él, sin ningún tipo de preparación evangelizadora, aparte del manual que su abuela tenia de cuando su padre había sido misionero

— Aquí está la rata —repuso un de los pandilleros con la cara tatuada con un demonio azulado — ahora si sabrás lo que es andar predicando pura estupidez mesiánica —repuso su agresor

El rubio a duras penas logro reprimir la primera embestida, aun así tenía su biblia que dentro de la mochila serbia como una especie de porra primitiva, la cual había logrado aturdir a dos de sus atacantes, pero ahora que ese imbécil, por llamarlo de alguna manera había logrado agarrarlo del costado, a duras penas si evitaba a sus atacantes, soltando de vez en cuando alguna patada aislada

— Veamos de qué color tiene la sangre esta pulga mormona —susurró el hombre que en esos momentos había sacado una navaja de dentro de su bota

A duras penas logró esquivar la primera embestida, pero la segunda no tuvo tanta suerte, su cuerpo simplemente cedió ante la arma punzo cortante, esa sensación, esa sensación fría, del metal templado entrando en contacto con su cuerpo cálido, mientras su sangre salió a borbotones por su costado derecho, cerró los ojos, el maldito dolor era intenso, más incluso que el que le había proporcionado la caída, en si

Cerró los ojos, ahí estaban sus agresores, mirándolo entre divertido y ansiosos, alguna patada todavía a su lastimado costado, le recordaba quien era el que mandaba en ese lugar, cerró los ojos, como pudo se llevo la mano hacia su pequeña cruz, madera de Jerusalén le había recitado su abuela en su cumpleaños número quince, si iba a morir seria en la gracia divina

Pero incluso ese movimiento parecía demasiado provocativo para esos malditos malvivientes

— Parece ser que la zorra, quiere llegar al paraíso —murmuró uno de los andrajosos acercándosele peligrosamente — y si le ayudamos a llegar —siseó mientras tocaba agresivamente su entrepierna

Eso simplemente fue demasiado para su centro emocional, el sentir como alguien trataba con esa agresividad quitarle sus pantalones mientras un par de manos desabotonaba su camisa a un contra el dolor que eso le producía en la herida abierta, que seguramente ya se había infectado por el contacto con el suelo inmundo de ese callejón

— Señor apiádate de mí —pensó mas para sí que para el cielo o donde quiera que el creador estuviera

Al final simplemente se desmayó, quizás era el shock, quizás era el estrés, o la presión como diría Tweek, pero de un momento a otro, sintió algo presionando su costado, al instante que levemente era levantado del suelo, el frio que hasta hace unos momentos sentía era lentamente remplazado por una pequeña sensación de confort, y un leve aroma a piña colada, por extraño que pareciera ese aroma, ese aroma le era sumamente familiar, y fue entonces cuando logro abrir sus ojos levemente, y los vio casi al instante de volver a perder el conocimiento, esos ojos azules color cielo

Las voces se hacían más fuertes y a medida que el sonido aumentaba, se podía oír los gritos de alguien, o mejor dicho los reclamos

— Estas loco o que —replicó una voz fuera de sí — llegasteis tarde a nuestra cita por salvarlo a él —recriminó una voz bastante acida — por favor el mismo género esa situación, a que estúpido se le ocurre ir a predicar al gueto —repuso una voz bastante venenosa por cierto

— Wendy por favor —inquirió una voz que en realidad el deseaba que no fuera esa voz

— Por favor ni madres Stan —replicó la chica furiosa — mira nada más, como has quedado, y para colmo usaste la camisa que te regale en navidad, para frenar su hemorragia, esa camisa me costó doscientos dólares ¿sabes cuánto tuve que trabajar para conseguirla? —reclamo

— Dos días en la cama de Token no —murmuró una voz en un tono de voz bastante irreverente como para saber bastante bien de quien se trataba

— Sabes que tu mejor cállate — repuso la voz femenina — siempre que mi novio sale contigo, termina haciendo alguna estupidez —

— Tu novio —inquirió la otra voz

— Bueno yo creí que ya era oficial de nuevo no —murmuró la chica algo más nerviosa

— Wendy eres mi amiga, pero no pienso volver contigo —recrimino el otro

— Pero ¿por qué? — preguntó la chica — que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti — replicó — por la puta que te pario Stan, soy la presidenta de la preparatoria, reina de el baile de otoño y emperatriz del invierno, sabes cuánto darían muchos chicos para tenerme en sus dormitorios — murmuro la chica

— Si una camisa de doscientos dólares —susurró esa voz divertida

— ¿Que no le piensas decir nada? —preguntó la chica, ante la mirada algo divertida del convaleciente rubio que a duras penas lograba advertir la escena que en esos momentos se desarrollaba a escasos cincuenta metros de el

— No —inquirió el azabache — y sabes que será mejor que te vayas, no pienso seguir aguantando tus teatritos tele novelescos —replicó el chico antes de sentir una fuerte cachetada sobre su mejilla derecha

— Juliet tenía razón no eres más que un mama pitos — replicó la chica saliendo de ahí

— Hermano ahora resultaste ser un mama pitos —inquirió el chico de la playera naranja — a un qué tal vez —replicó acariciándole la espalda

— No me jodas con eso Kenny —replicó su amigo

— Como sabes que no quieres hacer eso, o vamos Gary nunca se enteraría, que lo hicimos — murmuro —además es bueno que tu también liberes presión, romperle el hocico a tres malvivientes es mucho trabajo para ti solo

— Me ayudaste tú no —replicó el chico mirando seriamente al rubio que a duras penas lograba mantener sus ojo entre cerrados

— Bueno si —repuso el otro — pero cuando te sugerí tomar ese atajo nunca me imagine nada parecido, quien sabe por qué suceden las cosas —reflexionó — bueno volviendo al tema que nos interesa

— Vuelves a proponerme eso y le dijo a Butters de tu osito —reprochó el azabache

— Otra vez con lo del osito —fue lo único que pudo escuchar el rubio antes de volverse a desmayar

Gary miró las flores nerviosamente, azucenas sus favoritas, el pequeño ramo, junto al jugo de arándano, ante él junto a su salvador, sus mejillas simplemente no pudieron evitar ponerse sonrojadas mas

— Recordé que te gusta el de arándano repuso el azabache sentándose en una silla — y bueno te traje un ramo azucenas, no había lilas, que sé que son también tus favoritas, pero si mi memoria no me falla, te justan mas las azucenas ¿no?

El rubio solamente asintió ante la pregunta de su amigo

Algunos minutos después…

— Gary —musito una voz mientras la puerta se abría — Oh creo que interrumpimos algo — dijo Butters mirando la escena, en realidad era algo un poco complicado de explicar, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, inclinado sobre el rubio que lo abrazaba fuertemente, mientras su cabeza reposaba dependientemente en el cuello del más alto

Cinco minutos más tarde…

— Creo que yo me voy —repuso el azabache sonriendo, lo que ocasiono que los tres rubios que entraban se sonrojaran ligeramente ¿Por qué diablos les pasaba eso? Bueno volviendo a lo que urgía, unas pequeñas sonrisas felinas se apoderaron de su boca

— Oh Gary —ronronearon los tres volteándose a ver a su amigo, el cual en esos momentos deseaba que se lo comiera la tierra

— Solo le agradecía —replicó sonrojado minutos después

— Más bien parecía que te le lanzabas con todo —musito Pip — aun que ustedes dos salieron un tiempo no —

— No salimos, Stan y yo nunca fuimos nada más que conocidos — susurro el chico bajando la mirada

— A u…ue f..lta… no te hi…ie..r.n a ti ve…ad — musito Tweek algo ventilado, necesitaba recordar volver ah tomar su medicina, o dejar de tomar tanto café como le había aconsejado su doctor y Stan, quizás lo segundo seria más barato a largo plazo, pero bueno eso no era el dilema que en esos momentos le preocupaba

— Tweek — replicó el mormón

— Oh vamos admítelo esta hecho un bombón bastante apetecible — ronroneo Butters

— ¿Qué tu no salías con Kenny? — preguntó Pip de reojo

— Yo…

— Si tú, no te hagas el olvidadizo, si bien que se toman de la manita, incluso fueron al cine la semana pasada a ver rápido y furioso cinco —

— Yo, bueno etto, solo somos amigos — musito el chico

— ajam —

— Y que me dices tú sobre Damien, bien que se te hace el agua la canoa por el no —

— Que me invitara a tomar un helado no significa que sea su novia ni nada por el estilo —

— T...invi... tomar un helado — exclamó el rubio de ojos violeta

— Tweek tu mejor no digas nada, después de todo — — lo lograsteis no Craig babea por ti, no pierde oportunidad de estar contigo, a decir verdad hasta parece algo celoso, de que te juntes con Stan —

— Craig no me gusta —

— Ni a mi Kenny —

— Lo mismo dijo yo sobre Damien —

— En ese caso que gane el mejor no — repuso Butters sonriendo

— Eh chicos no se están apresurando algo — murmuro Gary algo apenado

— ¿Que no entras al concurso? Oh te bastó solo ese pequeño abrazo de hace unos momentos

— No dijo si, bueno no, bueno sí bueno no, pero no creen que tenemos primero que eliminar un contratiempo menor

— ¿Cuál?

— Kyle

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre sí, era obvio que la palabra mágica, para llegar al corazón del azabache pasaba por una muralla judía pelirroja de ojos verdes

Llamada Kyle Broflovski


	5. Chapter 5

Kyle no era nervioso o neurótico, simplemente era que en esos momentos, se sentía demasiado observado como para no darse cuenta de la situación, era extraño, más que extraño era perturbador el simple hecho de sentirse observado por quien sabe quien, pero desde que había llegado a la preparatoria el chico había sentido sobre de él a todas las miradas de la escuela

En si algo no estaba bien, nada bien, primero su bicicleta había sido ponchada, ponchada, eso era increíble, algún idiota le había cortado los neumáticos lo que lo había obligado a ir pie a la escuela, bueno a pie no, gracias al cielo Stan había pasado en su "_auto_" si es que ah ese studebaker todo descolorió se le podría llamar automóvil

Después su casillero había sido llenado de bananas, bananas, esas jodidas frutas amarillas alargadas, que tanto detestaba, y lo peor estaba por llegar cuando alguien le aventó algo al cabello que resulto ser un chicle de por sí ya era difícil domar a esa bestia y ahora tendría que hacerse un nuevo corte de cabello

Y ahora era aun peor, su mesa había sido invadida por cuatro indeseables, bueno no indeseables, mejor dicho, imprevistos, observo a los cuatro rubios que estaban de mas, era obvio que su llegada había incomodado a los visitantes pero, la mirada que Kenny le proporcionaba solo significaba una cosa, y era que daba gracias al cielo que él hubiera llegado en ese momento

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó fríamente al ver a Butters colgado del cuello de su mejor amigo

— No ¿Por qué? — murmuro Gary secamente

— Este veo que se están divirtiendo de lo lindo. Oh no —inquirió suspicazmente mientras se sostenía los lentes para leer

— ¿Por qué lo dices amigo?— preguntó el azabache con una ligera sonrisa

— Por nada — musito el judío rodando los ojos, era obvio que la sutileza no era el punto bueno de Stan, pero pasando a otro asunto — y buen chicos ¿que lees trae por aquí? — preguntó sonriendo

— Bueno no es lógico—murmuró Gary mientras sonreía

— No, no lo es —

— Pues Stan —dijo mientras abrazaba al capitán de futbol, que simplemente se sonrojaba al contacto de su amigo — después de todo él me salvo la vida no crees que quiera recompensárselo de alguna manera —

— Y no encontraste otra manera de recompensarlo —

— Celoso —

— Yo aja bobadas —

— No le tienes miedo a un poco de competencia o si verdad —

— Competencia, donde está la competencia —

Ambos chicos se miraron fríamente, mientras que los demás presentes en la mesa solamente se quedaron mirando la situación, era obvio incluso para alguien como Stan que las cosas se iban a poner color sangre, si no hacia algo ¿pero qué hacer? Si decía algo que favoreciera a Kyle, Gary se molestaría y viceversa y no parecía que Kenny o los demás lo ayudaran en esos momentos, miró a todos lados pero nadie parecía estar interesado en su situación

HELP, fue lo único que pudo pensar al sentir alguien detrás de el

— Pero si es el mandilón americano — musito una voz afrancesada

— Gregory —

— El mismo que vistes y adorasteis amigo —

Era extraño, que ambos terminaran siendo amigos, no parecía eso posible, cuando ambos tenían diez años, pero algo cambio o mejor dicho sucedió durante un campamento en el estado de Massachusetts, aun que los datos sobre lo que paso, eran uno de los mejores secretos de Stan hasta la fecha, incluso Kyle no había podido saber que había hecho en ese lugar

— Que te parece si dejas a tu harem un rato y me invitas a tomar un café, muero de hambre —musito el europeo mientras encendía su cigarrillo —

— Oye aquí no se puede fumar —

— Y eso a mí que, yo no estudio en esta jodida escuela —replicó el rubio mirando desafiantemente al prefecto

— Lo conoces Marsh —gruño el profesor sumamente molesto mirando al azabache con quienes hace unos momentos hablaba el rubio

— Lamentablemente si —

— Eso no decías en aquella ocasión en Boston—

— Shi — gruñó el chico mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo

— Bueno eso a mí no me importa, Marsh saca de aquí a este hippie o jipi o lo que sea antes de que tenga que darte un castigo peor que el que le di al gordo de Cartman

El chico simplemente asintió y haló al rubio hacia afuera, aun que el condenado amigo, en ningún momento apago su cigarrillo

— Estate quieto, tranquilo sé que tienes necesidades pero primero invítame un café —

— Cállate ingles de mierda —

— Espera un minuto— gruño el rubio soltándose del agarre — te acepto todo menos decirme así — musito — y mas a un pedazo de campesino emancipado como tú me oyes

— Podemos dejar eso por el amor de dios, ahora ven conmigo, te comprare un café, si es todo lo que quieres—

— Y un pay o mejor un tarta de manzana me muero de hambre

— Okey, okey y un tarta de manzana

— Y luego quizás una sección de sexo por despecho después

— Si y sex, oye deja esas estupideces

— Pero Stan yo a un t… — o al menos eso alcanzaron oír toda la cafetería mientras los chicos de la mesa, solamente se quedaban mirando hacia la salida

Y minutos después Kyle se quedo solo, o al menos eso pensó hasta que alguien llamo su atención

— Tienes que controlar a tu novio —murmuró un chico con una camisa negra con un pentagrama en el

— No es mi novio —gruñó el chico — y por qué no mejor tu controlas al tuyo, después de todo Pip parecía bastante atento a todas las necesidades de Stan, si mal no escuchado, incluso le preparo un tarta de limón que es el que le fascina ah mi amigo —

— Pip, pip,pip, a la mierda con Pip — gruño una voz seca detrás de ellos — que ahí de mi Tweek, que tiene Stan que no tenga, incluso soy mejor que él —gruñó Craig mientras miraba su cajetilla de cigarros, diablos como necesitaba fumar

— Desde cuando se volvió tan popular —gruñó Kenny el cual había regresado por su refresco, no todos los días alguien le invitaba uno sin tener que dar nada a cambio — hasta hace tres meses Stan era un cero a la izquierda, un chico extraordinariamente popular, con la única idea del amor basado en sus múltiples rupturas con Wendy y ahora, resulta que incluso ya se ah acostó con Gregory, hasta donde yo sabía ambos nunca se tragaron, es mas incluso una vez estuvieron a punto de matarse a golpes —

— Eso parece, ¿bueno que harás Kyle? —gruñó el anticristo — porque seguramente tienes un plan no —gruñó — porque él es tu responsabilidad, no puede andar por ahí, caminando como un sultán otomano por toda la maldita escuela, rodeado de un harem por dios, incluso yo le tengo envidia — no has visto la calidad de niños que consiguió, casi toda la carne buena de la escuela, demonios lo que daría por ver ah Pip usando un simple taparrabos, sonrojado recostado en mi cama pidiendo a gritos que lo, mierda a un sigo hablando

— Son unos jodidos gay, y además Stan es , libre de estar con quien a él le plazca, y si a él le place, tener un harem que así sea por mi yo estoy bien así que adiós —

— Esta celoso —murmuro Kenny

— Es obvio — rectificaron los dos

— Bueno pasando a otro asunto, que aremos, si los rumores son ciertos, a Stan no solo le esperan problemas con "su amiguito especial y con nosotros" — gruño Craig

— Si te refieres a lo que dicen esos idiotas del equipo de futbol, déjalos que intenten algo, una cosa es que Stan sea un jodido suertudo te, y otra muy distinta es que aproveche la situación, hasta donde yo sé Stan no ha tocado a nadie, aun que faltas no le hacen a ellos —

Los tres seme se quedaron mirando su respectivo refresco, era obvio que aun que les doliera admitirlo no podían enojarse con su amigo, aun que si le idiota intentaba algo que no estuviera dentro del plano de amistad, lo iban a matar a golpes

Mientras en otro lugar…

— Vamos Stan era una broma —musito el rubio

— Me caías mejor cuando no tomabas tus antidepresivos —

— Ya no los estoy tomando

Unos ojos violetas miraron la escena con enfado, ya le era difícil, competir con Kyle, y ahora la lista era más larga de lo esperada, pero la chica no se daría por vencida, después de todo, ella era Wendy Testaburgo, y lo que ella quería se hacía, al final incluso en el equipo de futbol, había gente dispuesta ayudarle, aun que Craig y Clyde no ayudarían en lo absoluto, pero quizás Mitch y los demás estarían dispuestos a regresar a su amado mariscal al camino de la heterosexualidad

La chica sacudió ligeramente sus caderas, de una forma por demás lujuriosa, quizás Stan estuviera experimentando, una leve fase de exploración homosexual, pero un fin de semana de sexo extramarital lo volvería al rendil, y ella era la chica indicada, para eso no por nada, se había ganado el apelativo de la exprimidora Testaburgo


	6. Chapter 6

Gregory miró el vaso medio lleno de café, tenía sed de eso no había duda pero algo había cambiado dentro de sus prioridades, el pay tampoco estaba mal pero el hambre simplemente lo había abandonado al momento de estar a solas con Stan en ese Starbucks en el centro de la ciudad

— Creí que querías hablar conmigo —murmuro el pelinegro mientras jugueteaba con su cucharita

— Necesito hablar contigo pero —dijo el chico algo avergonzado

— ¿Pero?

— No sé cómo

— El gran Gregory no sabe cómo empezar hablar eh —murmuró el chico con una pequeña sonrisa de desdén — a otra persona con esa escusa, sé muy bien que eres capaz de improvisar rápidamente, después de todo no ganaste el campeonato de oratoria en el campamento por tu linda sonrisa—

— Mira quién habla señor segundo lugar

— No empieces

— Pues no me provoques

Ambos chicos se retaron levemente con un desafío de miradas que no llevo a nada

— ¿Qué era de lo querías hablar?

— Christopher me engaño — susurró el chico intentando no llorar

— Bromeas ¿no?

El rubio simplemente ahogo un sollozo ante esas palabras, que le hubiera gustado más que eso, que todo fuera una broma una maldita broma de mal gusto, sacudió la cabeza, no no podía ser una broma, él lo había visto había visto a su topito como le había apodado cariñosamente abrazando a esa tipa, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente mientras su respiración se agitaba demasiado

— Gregory cálmate por favor — susurro el azabache intentando calmar a su amigo, el cual se veía que el tema lo incomodaba demasiado para su gusto — ven vámonos a mi casa, mis padres están trabajando , creo que lo que necesitas es tomar un baño y dormir un poco

En otro lugar Kyle miró a su némesis por llamarlo de alguna manera caminando solo por los pasillos de la preparatoria

— ¿Tenemos que hablar? — replicó el chico judío cerrándole el paso al rubio en ese momento

— Sabia que intentarías hablar conmigo tarde o temprano — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — a un que no me imagine que fuera tan pronto —

— No juegues a ser el inteligente Gary

— No juego, soy inteligente — aclaro el chico con una ligera sonrisa

Kyle simplemente lo miró con una mirada de irritación, por que entre todos los malditos rubios que existían en ese país Stanley tenía que gustarle justamente a ellos — vamos, supongo que la biblioteca debería estar vacía en estos momentos ahí podríamos hablar tranquilamente —

— Esta bien —respondió el chico mirándolo directamente — aun que quiero decirte algo antes que empieces hablar

— Dilo —gruñó el chico mas irritado ante la actitud del rubio

— No pienso renunciar tan fácil a Stan

En otro lugar Tweek miró al nuevo chico del taller de jardinería artesanal ¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar?

— Chicos quiero presentarles a alguien que recientemente se está integrando a este taller —

— Hola _hijos de puta_ me llamo _jodete_ Thomas _chúpame las bolas — grito el chico algo nervioso_

— Chicos quiero que cuiden a Thomas por favor es su primer taller fuera de casa y esta algo nervioso , como verán sufre una pequeña enfermedad llamada síndrome de tourette, es algo que le obliga a decir palabrotas a un contra su voluntad, por favor espero que sean amables con el —

El rubio de ojos violetas miró completamente sorprendido al nuevo chico, ese nombre ese síndrome esa camisa amarilla con líneas negras, por un instante dejo de respirar

— A ver donde te sentaremos —murmuro la maestra — ah cierto ahí un lugar al lado de Tweek — dijo mientras señalaba la banca del rubio — puedes sentarte ahí —

— Gracias _ perra _ — dijo el chico completamente apenado

El chico se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con ojos de nerviosismo, en realidad algo en su interior le decía que ese chico lo conocía de algún lado

— A..hh —intento decir el chico más nervioso de lo que en realidad quería estar — me ll..aa…mm Tw…eeeeeeek —intento decir sin temblar tanto

— Hola _puto_ Tweek _chúpame el culo_ encantado de _pito pito_ conocerte — respondió el chico

Kenny lanzo la pelota a la canasta o al menos eso intento antes de ser bloqueado en su intento ya no recordaba bien pero parecía que era el quince o el trece

— ¿Te sucede algo? — preguntó el otro chico que en esos momentos jugaba con el

— No — respondió a un que su corazón le gritaba que dijera que si, después de todo ahora podía decir todo lo que quería decir prácticamente estaban solos en esa cancha de basquetbol

— Sucede algo ¿verdad? — preguntó el chico Scott

— No — respondió el chico algo molesto ante la falta de confianza de Butters

— Karen está bien ¿verdad? —preguntó el rubio acuclillándose sobre la pelota

El rubio le miró con ojos de ansiedad, no importaba si se molestaba con él o no, nunca duraba suficiente tiempo, Butters era tan lindo que incluso estar molesto con él era impensable

— Seguro que todo est…. —intento decir el chico antes de sentir los posesivos labios de su mejor amigo sobre los propios, en un pequeño pero apasionado beso que simplemente parecía durar una eternidad, aun que para el mundo solamente pasaron escasos tres segundos

— Tengo que irme —replicó el chico de camisa naranja mientras empezaba a correr hacia la salida dejando a su mejor amigo completamente desconcertado

_Mierda_ fue lo único que ambos chicos lograron pensar en ese momento

Craig miró a Damien mientras movía una de sus piezas de ajedrez — apúrate hombre — gruño mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro —

— Es un juego sin prisa —repuso el anticristo depositando levemente su reina en la casilla que anterior mente ocupaba el alfil blanco

— Pero le prometí a Tweek ir por él a su taller —gruñó el chico

— Yo no tengo la culpa que él no te note —murmuró el chico

— No inicies si — dijo el chico mientras movía su caballo y se comía a la reina de su amigo

— Irritado eh

— Tu ¿no?

— En parte

— Sabes que estamos los dos en la misma situación ¿verdad? — dijo el chico secamente mientras veía a la torre de su amigo comerse a su segundo caballo

— Pip no ah hecho nada de lo que deba preocuparme — murmuro el chico mientras movía uno de sus tres peones que le quedaban — y por lo que tengo entendido Tweek tampoco —

— Tenemos suerte que haya sido el idiota de Stan el que les gustara, imagínate si vera sido el ninfómano de Kenneth —

— Sabes que tampoco hubiera intentado nada —repuso mientras movía su torre contra la ultima defensa de Craig

Ambos chicos miraron el reloj de la casa del anticristo eran casi las ocho y Craig tendría que irse pronto así que esas últimas jugadas serian las finales

— Jaque Mate — susurro el chico Tucker mientras se ponía de pie — me tengo que ir te daré la revancha en otra ocasión —

— Lo que digas —gruño el anticristo preguntándose como demonios había podido perder


	7. Chapter 7

Craig simplemente no se lo podía creer al mirar ambos rubios frente a el, Tweek era obvio que lo esperaría después de todo eran mejores amigos pero el otro chico era una agradable sorpresa

Hola _pendejo_ Craig — repuso Thomas algo nervioso ante el pelinegro, lo que ocasiono el sonroja miento por parte del azabache y la mirada algo incomoda de Tweek ante el hecho

¿Thomas que haces tú aquí? —

Me inscribieron _puto_ en el taller _pendejo_ por recomendación de _caca de perro_ de mi maestra —

Oh —

Tweek sintió un ligero golpe en su pecho, no sabía bien porque razón sentía ese golpe en su corazón, él quería a Stan, no ah Craig, a un que Craig era su mejor amigo, y era obvio que él quería lo mejor a para él, pero por alguna extraña razón todavía sentía esa fría daga que aun que lo negara llevaba escrita en ella con letras duradas celos

Gregory caminaba pensativo, lo cual aumentaba el nerviosismo de su amigo

¿Quieres tomar otro café? —

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo del rubio fue la indiferencia

Gregory ¿De verdad crees que Christopher sería capaz de algo así? —

El rubio negó con la cabeza, su topito no sería capaz de tan vil villanía, quizás era otra cosa, pero y si no era otra cosa, y si sus ideas eran la realidad, suspiro, lo último que quería era hablar de eso y el pendejo de Stan se lo estaba recordando

De verdad lo crees — volvió a preguntar el azabache antes de sentir un fuerte puño contra su cara

Butters entro corriendo a su habitación, mientras por instinto se aventaba hacia su cama y hundía la cara entre los cojines, Qué mierda era lo que había pasado, Era lo que una y otra y otra vez su mente intentaba esclarecer, intento recordar lo sucedido, él y su mejor amigo jugando baloncesto, iban empatados de pronto se dio cuenta de que Kenneth no jugaba como siempre como si algún problema lo estuviera distrayendo

Y después de eso, simplemente su mente dejo de reaccionar, había huido del lugar, solo sabia una cosa y esa cosa era

Que había besado a Kenneth McCormick o mejor dicho el lo había besado en primer lugar, se toco los labios levemente, al instante que se sonrojo profundamente, no sabía qué hacer no sabía que pensar, en realidad estaba llegando a un bifurcación en su vida, por un lado Stan era un chico amable caballeroso y lindo con él, pero algo le decía que nunca podría tener una relación con el azabache, en cuanto a su mejor amigo, Kenny era algo irresponsable eh incluso promiscuo, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre sintió algo más profundo que la amistad que en esos momentos tenían, además había algo que nunca le diría a nadie, y esa cosa era que le encantaba ver ah Kenneth muerto de celos

Craig sonreía dentro de sí no solo iba acompañando al chico que quería si no que también acompañaba a uno de sus mejores amigos, algo raro de decir pero ambos rubios eran lindos a su manera, era como no poder elegir entre dos conejitos sumamente adorables, Thomas era lindo nerviosamente penoso y su pequeño problemita lo hacía a un más vulnerable, en cuanto a Tweek esos ligeros temblores que a un tenia y el hecho de cuando de verdad se ponía nervioso tartamudeara, pero sobre todo esa carita de susto cuando de verdad algo sobrepasaba sus capacidades

Suspiro levemente, no podía seguir pensado así de Tweek, el amaba a otra persona y esa persona no era él, miro disimuladamente al otro chico quizás Thomas, pero sacudió la cabeza levemente, nadie merecía ser la segunda opción de nadie, y mucho menos alguno de esos dos chicos tan especiales

Tweek miro hacia el azabache, y una extraña idea se formo en su mente, camino un poco más y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar su objetivo el miedo lo invadió de nueva cuenta, miro la mano que tanto deseaba agarrar, porque tenía esa necesidad si Craig lo tomaba de la mano en ocasiones después de su taller, pero ahora el tenia la necesidad a un mas grande, en especial por que el estaba a su lado

Thomas caminaba inquieto a un que algo contento, estar al lado de Craig era lindo, más que lindo era un sueño, pero algo dentro de él sabia que Craig no podría quererlo tanto como él lo quería en su interior, la razón él rubio que caminaba a su lado derecho, Tweek no era una mala persona, cuando ambos había compartido mesa en el taller incluso se mostro agradable, ofreciéndole un poco de café de su termo y ayudándolo en los momentos en que se atoraba en el proyecto que en esos momentos realizaban, si no fuera por él, el florero nunca abría estado listo para el horno

Suspiro levemente, y por un instante sintió a un que él en esos momentos lo ignoraba algo que describiría el pensamiento de los tres chicos, presión

Christopher miro su celular, maldita sea porque diablos no le contestaba, hacia días que le marcaba y su rubio no le contestaba en lo más mínimo ¿Dónde diablos se abría metido? No estaba en su casa o en la de Filip, incluso había ido a ver a la casa de sus padres y nada, era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado en ese mismo momento

Miro su celular, y por ese momento sonrió, en momentos era casi tan tonto como el gordo americano ese, como era que se llamaba Frederick o Edreric , sacudió la cabeza era una cosa que le importaba una mierda en ese momento, en un minuto eBuddy estaba abierto y su correo conectado en msn, una sonrisa torcida se cruzo en su boca, no estaba conectado pero antes de desconectarse un contacto lo saludo

Ola Christopher —

Kyle miro la biblioteca perfecto estaba en completa soledad, a excepción de alguien que leía en el piso inferior pero estaba tan alegado de ellos que no se daría cuenta de nada, sonrió para si eso era perfecto para sus planes

Ya hablaras o planeas matarme del aburrimiento — dijo el rubio delante de él con una sonrisa fingida

Todo a su debido tiempo Gary —

Apresúrate, porque cada segundo que pasas conmigo, es un segundo menos que Stan pasa a tu lado — repuso mordazmente el mormón con una sonrisa

El chico judío simplemente apretó los diente, necesitaba convencer ah Gary primero y gritarle no ayudaría en nada a su propósito final, y ese propósito final era por su puesto Stanley Randy Marsh


	8. Chapter 8

Pip sintió nerviosismo al ver al pelinegro ante el mirándolo seriamente — Philip – susurro el chico de ojos rojizos mientras se sentaba frente a el

El rubio sonrió incómodamente, ante la mirada de intriga que el más alto le proporcionaba, era obvio que la tención era palpable en el ambiente, sin contar que había más gente en la biblioteca la cual tendría que estar vacía a esas horas

Necesitamos hablar — dijo el anticristo mirándolo seriamente, sin obtener ninguna señal de asentimiento o rechazo del rubio simplemente el fino sonido de una hoja siendo hojeada sin interés

Kenny prendió su quinto cigarrillo mientras la canción the moment de Kenny G se reproducía por veinticuatroava vez en su Ipod, sintió un vacio en su interior, como no lo había sentido en mucho tiempo, tiro el cigarro por la ventana hacia la nieve, haciendo una expresión de rechazo por el mismo, eso era patético, pensó mientras se intentaba levantar, él era el sátiro de south park, ninguna mujer o hombre se le podía resistir, era simplemente el espécimen perfecto, rubio uno setenta y siete centímetros de estatura, ojos azul zafiro sonrisa colgate, cuerpo atlético, campeo estatal de atletismo y tenía un trofeo como campeón del distrito en natación, hablaba fluidamente tres idiomas, uno para impresionar, no había nada como el francés para hacer que una mujer tuviera un orgasmo mental, y el español por que había sido algo innato en el, extrañamente desde que había usado la máscara del pollo loco

Miro su escritorio, sonrió levemente al ver una fotografía en particular, era de hace tres años, había hecho el trato de no morir mas, estaba cansado de morir trágicamente, y había traspasado la maldición alguien que la había aceptado voluntariamente, aun que eso no eliminaba que el cielo le debiera a un dos favores, pero volviendo al tema, esa fotografía era de la obra te teatro de ese año, Romeo y Julieta se suponía que él era Romeo hasta ahí todo era perfecto, Barbará seria Julieta, pero había un problema dos días antes de la función había contraído amigdalitis y no había un remplazo femenino, dado que poca gente se había inscrito en el curso de teatro, el de casualidad se había unido para impresionar a las mujeres

Para no divagar sobra decir que el encargado de Julieta había tenido que ser Butters con peluca rubia, dado que como era el coordinador de diálogos, había ayudado a todos con sus líneas, y se sabía de arriba hacia abajo la mayoría de los diálogos de los personajes, y al final el pequeño había aceptado con dos condiciones, una el elegiría su vestuario, y lo más importante el beso tendría que intentar eliminarse o suavizarse

Flash Back

Kenny miro seriamente a su amigo el cual parecía nervioso — ¿estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —

El rubio simplemente asintió ante ese cuestionamiento — sabes que si no quieres Wendy estaría encantada de que ella fuera Julieta, por mi parte mi remplazo puede hacerlo bastante bien — dijo el chico sonriendo

Butters lo miro esperanzado, se había metido en ese problema por no saber decir que no, era alguien demasiado bueno, como se lo recalcaba en ocasiones sus amigos, pero la señorita Spokly le había casi rogado, y ahora estaba la presión sobre él, y no sabía en si por que el nerviosismo no era por la obra, la obra no era nada comparada con eso

El BESO era lo que lo atormentaba, toda la escuela no hacía más que hablar de ese beso, el beso, era lo que le preocupaba, las chicas se reían de él, los hombres hacían alucinaciones a su transexualismo, nadie parecía entenderlo, y aun que sus amigos le apoyaban, el solo hecho de besar a Kenny en los labios, por extraño que parezca no le resultaba repulsivo

Las luces se apagaron y la obra comenzó, pero sus dos principales actores ni se encontraban en esos momentos en la escuela, habían huido como dos pequeñas palomas entre la ligera llovizna y se habían refugiado en el cine para ver una película sin sentido sobre un detective en una clínica ginecología que buscaba un microchip oculto en la intimidad de una mujer que era triple agente de contra espionaje, era un bodrio

¿Más palomitas? — pregunto el mayor mirando la pantalla

Si por favor — respondió su amigo mirando la película desinteresadamente, antes de que un sonido los hiciera sentirse incómodos en la sala, eran solo cuatro personas ellos dos y una pareja de treintañeros gordos que se habían sentado hasta el fondo, pero incluso con la película se les podía oír haciendo eso en la sala

Que decir que habían abandonado la sala silenciosamente, ambos se encontraban bajando en el centro de la ciudad, hasta que se sentaron por fin en un café al aire libre había dejado de llover y eso había reanimado el ambiente

¿Y te viera molestado besarme? — pregunto Kenny sin un aparente interés sobre el tema, haciendo que el más pequeño se sonroja

- ¿Qué? —

¿Qué si besarme te viera incomodad? —

Por su puesto — gruño el más pequeño sonrojándose — que crees que me gusta besar hombres —

No es tan malo —

¿Tu ya? —

No quiero tocar ese tema por favor —

No es que me viera incomodado es solo que — respondió el chico algo apenado minutos después, sin saber por qué estaba haciendo eso en ese momento, era obvio que el tema era incomodo para ambos entonces por que respondía a ese cuestionamiento

¿Entonces? — pregunto el más alto acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo, el cual lo miraba con esos ojitos de conejito que tanto le envidiaba, sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros casi podían sentir sus respiraciones sobre su rostro, cuando el ambiente se destruyo

Con el simple tono de una llamada entrante en ambos celulares, lo que ocasiono un sonrojo instantáneo y un alejamiento a un mas rápido

Fin del flash back

Ese día había estado tan cerca y todo arruinado, entre comillas, había corrido junto a Butters a ver como Wendy le daba la arrastrada de su vida a Cartman sobre el escenario, según Stan que no se había involucrado pero estaba grabando todo con la ayuda en el sonido de Craig y Kyle, la bronca había iniciado por que Cartman había intercambiado unas cuantas palabras en un dialogo, y por error en lugar de decir en italiano ángel mío había dicho prieta puta, quien sabe como se había equivocado con apuntadores en sus oídos, el chiste es que Julieta se había levantado de su tumba y le había empezado a romper la cara

Rio levemente ante esos recuerdos, ese momento fue cuando le tomaron la foto con sus pelucas como homenaje a los actores principales, aun que la regañada había sido severa el final fue mejor y más ovacionado, después había perdido algo de interés en Butters, pero no importaba con quien saliera o estuviera, si Butters lo necesitaba ahí estaba el, se diera cuenta el rubio o no

Su puerta se abrió levemente dejando entrar a su hermana a la habitación

Así que problemas eh — dijo sin mas mientras se sentaba y hojeaba una revista de play boy de su hermano

¿Cómo supisteis? — inquirió el chico

Solo escuchas a Kenny G cuando tienes una pelea o problemas con Butters y por lo que escuche en la escuela, parece que Stan es el que se quedara al final con su corazón —

Nunca nada lo había lastimado tan hondo como esas indiferentes palabras, que parecían un hierro incandescente, haciendo que una lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla

Dios de verdad te gusta — dijo su hermana poniéndose de pie — no puedo creerlo el sumo profeta del dios Baco al fin encontró a su cuña — susurro sonriendo

El chico negó levemente — puede ser pero el ama a otra persona — respondió

Y el problema es — gruño la chica mientras se ponía a su lado — si ambos sintieran lo mismo diría que no hicieras nada pero tu mejor que nadie sabes a quien es la persona que le gusta ah Stan — dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta — se hombre más allá de él sexo por una vez en tu vida y intenta ser feliz — repuso mientras salía

Kenny se puso de pie rápidamente mientras pensaba que hacer o eso pensó antes de que la puerta se abriera de nuevo — pero si llegas a lastimar a Butters prepárate por que yo si te mato hermanito — susurro su hermana con una mirada que incluso Wendy envidiaría

Craig miro a Gregory el que intentaba zafarse de el agarre de ambos rubios mientras checaba a su amigo tendido en el suelo, Stan era fuerte era el capitán del equipo de futbol pero valla golpiza que le había puesto el rubio ante el enojo

Tweek llévalo a tu casa — repuso el azabache mirando preocupado a su amigo

¿Pero y Stan? — pregunto preocupado el rubio de ojos avioletados

Descuida yo me encargare de el —

_Mierda_ ¿y yo _culo_ que hago _pendejo_?—

Cierto Thomas podías ayudarle por favor —

Minutos después los tres rubios se alegaban ni sin contra tiempos dado el estado encabritado del más alto, pero aun así era constante su paso, mientras Craig enderezaba a su amigo

¿Estás bien? — pregunto mirando seriamente ah Stan

Creo — respondió el chico escupiendo algo de sangre — al menos no me rompió un diente — dijo intentando ponerse de pie — a un que creo que me reacomodo un riñón — gruño con claros signos de dolor

Gary miro al pelirrojo que lo observaba desafiante — como escuchasteis no pienso perder contra ti — susurro cortantemente — y menos cuando le gane al pendejo de Craig hace dos años —

Esa información habría caído como una bomba en la biblioteca si hubiera visto más gente en ella, pero solo había dos personas más y esas dos personas no se encontraban en ocasión de entender la conversación estaban más ocupadas atendiendo instintos más básicos

Las frías manos recorrieron toda la entre pierna del rubio el cual se auto reprimía, para no gemir demasiado fuerte, maldita biblioteca y su diseño acústico, sintió otra vez esa lengua juguetona sobre su oído y su mente se le volvió a nublar ante esas sensaciones que cubrían su cuerpo, al instante de sentir algo duro sobre su miembro

Sentía su lujuria cada vez más fuerte cada vez más fuerte, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar cuando un leve recuerdo se cruzo por su mente y automáticamente sus manos reaccionaron

Eres un pendejo Damien Thor — grito el rubio mientras se abrochaba la camisa

Carajo — gruño el anticristo mientras miraba como su ángel se le escapaba de sus manos, miro hacia el cielo al instante de salir del recinto, tenía que pensar cómo diablos reconstruiría su relación con ese ser que tanto lo había cautivado, y por un instante se miro en el espejo de la entrada y simplemente no le gusto lo que vio


	9. Chapter 9

Craig limpio las heridas de su amigo mientras lo ayudaba ah quitarse la camisa

De verdad que no te comprendo — gruño el chico Tucker ante la situación

¿Ah que te refieres? — pregunto el azabache

En que como haces que la gente se encabrone tan fácilmente contigo —

No sé, creo que es un don o algo — dijo mientras un ligero aullido de dolor le salía entre sus labios

No seas pendejo tu sabes a lo que me refiero —

No tengo idea —

Marsh eres un bruto —

Y tu un ciego —

Y eso que significa —

Tu qué crees —

No estás en condiciones de retarme Marsh — gruño el azabache mientras se ponía de pie

Ni tú a mi Tucker —

Pip caminaba rápidamente por las calles de south park mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en esos momentos, como había podido ser tan ciego, era obvio que Damien hiciera esa clase de trampas para estar cerca de él pero nunca pensó en que llegaría tan bajo

Y pensar que lo ame alguna vez — susurro mientras las lagrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

Gregory simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera el hecho de que Stan era un imbécil

Ahg p..rr q..eee le pe….ga…aaaaaa… Sta…?— pregunto Tweek sumamente nervioso

Dijo una estupidez y no pude controlarme —

Que _semen_ dijo _mierda_ —

Algo que no quiero recordar —

Agh y …..q..fue —

Gregory iba a contestar pero en esos momentos algo les choco por detrás ocasionando que Thomas callera al piso y con los otros dos chicos dado que a un iban tomados de las manos

Gary miro seriamente a Kyle, en verdad no se daba cuenta — mira Kyle por el momento es obvio que ninguno de los dos piensa rendirse qué tal si llegamos a un acuerdo — dijo seriamente

¿Qué clase de acuerdo? —

Porque peleamos es obvio que la competencia esta difícil por ahora, Tu, Yo, Butters, Tweek, Gregory ,Pip ,Wendy y la lista podía aumentar —

Qué tal si hacemos una alianza y eliminamos a la demás competencia —

Y después ¿qué? —

Que Stanley decida —

El pelirrojo lo medito por un momento, no era mala idea pero un paso en falso y continuaría siendo el mejor amigo de Stan por el resto de su vida

Sin trampas entendido —

De acuerdo — repuso el rubio mientras ambos chicos se estrechaban las manos

Kenny trepo por el árbol como si un felino se tratara, Karen tenía razón, y por eso es que estaba ahí ante esa ventana, jugándose su felicidad sin ninguna clase de idea de lo que pudiera suceder después

Mientras Butters miraba el espejo de su tocador, odiaba ser tan llorón, y más a un odiaba no saber cómo diablos sentirse, estaba convencido hasta hace poco que a él le gustaba Stan, pero el beso que Kenny le había proporcionado lo había dejado deseando mas

Butters — logro escuchar el chico al instante de que su ventana era golpeada por una mano, algo que lo espanto un poco pero se recobro al ver quien era

Kenny ¿qué haces tú aquí? — pregunto minutos después de que lo hubiera ayudado entrar

Vine arreglar lo que ocasione — respondió el chico

¿Arreglar? —

Leopold tu me justas — dijo el chico completamente apenado

¿Qué yo qué? — pregunto el más bajito completamente sorprendido ante la declaración de su amigo

Que tú me justas — respondió el chico mientras se acercaba

No bromes conmigo — gruño el rubio mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus mejillas

No bromearía con algo como esto —

¿Por qué ahora? — pregunto el chico mirándolo directamente a sus ojos — es porque me fije en Stan no —

No es eso, bueno quizás un poco pero, no sé como explicártelo, solamente sé que te amo —

Vete — replico el chico — vete por favor — dijo señalando la ventana

No me iré hasta que me digas si me amas o no —

Kenneth no sé lo que siento por ti, desde ese beso, desde antes o hamburguesas no se no sé ni en que pienso —

Me iré si me dices que ese beso no significo nada para ti — dijo el chico mirando fijamente a su amigo

Yo no sé —

El chico se acerco lentamente al rubio y lo abrazo, ocasionando una reacción extraña de parte del más pequeño, una llave doble que lo tiro sobre la cama — oh yo lo siento pero tienes que irte — murmuro el chico mientras salía de la habitación

Carajo — replico el chico mientras se ponía de pie y salía de ahí

Butters por otro lado se había ido a refugiar al baño, quizás un baño caliente le haría pensar mejor las cosas

Christopher bajo del autobús había sido un viaje cansado pero ahí estaba en South Park para intentar arreglar el pequeño mal entendido con su novio, solo esperaba que no hubiera llegado tarde

The Mole aquí — dijo una pelirroja bastante enérgica

Red ¿lo has visto? —

Si pero antes que nada, hola y gracias por preguntar por mi salud — respondió la chica con sarcasmo

Sabes que no vine a socializar, vengo en busca de Gregory nada mas—

Ya se ya se, es más que obvio mira que cruzar un océano en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas no cualquiera, pero será mejor que te des un baño antes de que inicies con tus disculpas apestas a león —

Damien caminaba sin mucho interés por las calles de South Park porque diablos tenia esos sentimientos hacia Philip nunca había sentido nada parecido y por alguna extraña razón se sentía incomodo sintiendo eso, parecía no ser algo natural en el, pero en el fondo le agradaba sentirse así — tengo que conseguir que me perdone de alguna manera —

Esto es inaudito —

No puede ser un maldito maricon —

Pero lo es yo se los dije —

¿Pero desde cuándo? —

La culpa la tiene ese pendejo judío eso es seguro, siempre está a su lado —

Silencio — grito una voz desde el otro lado de la mesa — bien ahora como les decía sé cómo se sienten, el hecho de que mi novio me dejara por un montón de afeminados, no es muy bonito que digamos —

¿Pero qué podemos hacer? —

Muy simple regresarlo al camino correcto —

¿Pero cómo? —

Eso déjenmelo a mí — dijo la chica mientras sonriera levemente era obvio que ya tenía un pequeño plan en marcha

Ambas miradas se cruzaron por un leve instante antes que sus labios se tocaran, sintiendo de nueva cuenta esa sensación eléctrica que recorría todo su ser

Carajo no muerdas Craig — gruño Stan ante la acción de su "amigo"

Tu también lo hicisteis no — respondió el chico mientras volvía a besar ah Stan y lo guiaba hacia la cama dejándose llevar por emociones fuera de su control en esos momentos


End file.
